TAC Fighter/Bomber
"OMG, HAXORS ABOUT!"--A Player on Battle of the Titans after being destroyed by a TAC's nuke shot. The Tactical Assault Craft ''(or TAC) is a multi-purpose craft that is adapted to space and air combat. Armed with an array of weaponry, and a top speed of 150+ SPS, this craft is deadly, in the right hands. Weapons and Purposes 'Tactical Nuke' EveryTAC prior to the V6 TAC is armed with a single tactical nuke, which can penerate most shields, and cause massive damage, shock, and awe. The only thing in other games to have weaponry ratioed to its size as the TAC is ''Red Squadron in StarWars: Empire at War. 'Plasma Torpeadoes '(broken due to Roblox update) Before the Roblox update that broke these weapons, Plasma Torpeadoes were installed in most ships, even the old click detectors. Plasma torpeadoes are more anti-hull than anti-shield, but can, temporarily, disable SOME shields. This was used to a TAC pilot's advantage, using it to disable shields on enemy ships, then using their ballistics, laser, or, even, tactical nukes to wipe out the ship's hull, destroying anybody inside. 'Lasers' Anti-Hull weaponry, used against unshielded craft. Explosive and strong, just not as much as the Tactical Nuke, but the lasers have multible shots. History '2010' The TAC started out as a small, over-powered bomber. Even though it ocassionally had the weaponry for it, it hardly ever served as a fighter, and was, most often then not, escorted by Panther escort craft. '2011' In 2011, the TAC evolved to be more up-to-date with the ships used, at the time. It recieved more advanced scripts, new weapons, and new body job, and a new purpose: it was to serve as a fighter AND a bomber. It was unleashed upon raiders on MB with the capital V1.0. It striked dread into any looking at the wrong side of its new tactical nuke holder. 'Late 2011-2012' After several reports of abuse of the TAC's abilities, Wordsarecool had enough of the spam in the SMC and his inbox. He began work on a new TAC. When the Capital V2.0 came out, it was discovered that craft were no longer manually operated. Skimmers were hailed like taxies in order to get from the base to districts (restricting fast manuverability from MB HQ to the city, alone). As for the TAC, it had a new, less abused use. It kept its role as a bomber, but, now, it deployed a chemical gas called "B2 Toxin". To keep people from abusing it, the ability to bring in a TAC was limited to 1 tool use, and it costed 200 cash to recieve one individual tool; the same price it costed to spawn a buggy in the original v2 capital. It seemed the TAC would never be operated by a human being, ever again... 'The TAC, tof 2012, repourposed for a fair base' In Early May, 2012, it was announced that manual-operation craft were going to be re-installed into the MB Capital. A few of the original craft were going to be installed, as well as new ships, such as the Retrieval Ship, the Raider class Cruiser/Destroyer, the Cicada/Hornet class Deployment Craft, and more. One of the ships being added in is the TAC. In late July, 2012, the Skimmer was released as a manual-operation craft. Currently, raiders get a blackmarket version of the Skimmer, so unfairness is eliminated until Wordsarecool finishes the rest of the craft. 'The current TAC' the current tac is the V6 is to be launched at fort haven district of haven and tested at the battle of the titans game which is a testing ground that the kids found fun, it was built in late 2013 and is continuing the force of unity by using its weapons as more of an attack fighter now, it has two chainguns mounted on the front and four missiles with one nuke, as always, it is ment to be an attack fighter now with all new standards Category:Vehicles